Heroes of Down Under!
by Itsuki Weeb
Summary: You all have heard of the world renown U.A High and of the countless heroes that have learned there. What you haven't heard of however are the tales of the heroes from down under. This is the tale of the students of Wallaby High, the number one Hero Academy in Australia, and how they become some of the greatest heroes of there generation. (CANCELLED!)
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Down Under, chapter 1: _Prologue_**

* * *

 **Quirks. Genetically inherited superpowers that as of late 80% of the worlds population possess. Because of these powers the idea of super heroes that we all had once dreamed of soon became a reality. In this day and age most if not all of the top ranked Pro Heroes such as the retired Gran Torino and the world famous All Might have come from U.A High however there are plenty of people from across the world that have never attained U.A and yet they are more then capable of standing alongside some of the worlds greatest heroes...**

A bush fire had spread all the way to a small town as fire fighters are doing there best to fight it back, the people are evacuating but some just aren't fast enough and are trapped in there homes or in the middle of a ring of fire as the flames came closer. Heroes of sorts arrive using there Quirks to combat the flames and limit casualties but it still isn't enough. Suddenly the world itself seemed to stop as two figures had arrived, fire fighters, civilians heck the other Heroes just turned towards them in aw as they charged towards the flames.

 **In Australia two heroes in particular stood above others. The High-Jumping Hero, King Kanga...**

The larger of the two shot through the air like a missile, he was incredibly tall and muscular and wore a brown/tan body suit with white lines that covered the majority of his body. A pair of red grappling gloves fitted snuggly around his hands, a strange cross between a fanny pack and a utility belt was wrapped around his waist and a pair of specialised armoured brown boots that somewhat resembled the feet of a kangaroo covered his feet. He wore a brown mask with a pair of kangaroo like ears on the side and large angular black shapes where the eyes should be with eye holes in the centre revealing his bright green eyes, the mask doesn't cover his mouth revealing his lightly tanned skin, chiseled jawline, brown beard and the confident grin on his face as he leapt into raging bushfire.

 **and the Rapid Emulation Hero, Emu-Later.**

Dashing past King Kanga was a shorter but leaner individual, much like his taller counterpart he too wore a bodysuit except it was primarily black and grey. His arms and legs were covered in black armoured gauntlets and boots that resembled the talons of an emu, he had a relatively bland black chest plate with a stylised feather at the front and a feathery scarf hang from his neck. His eyes were covered in a pair of orange tinted goggles while a dark grey beak like mouth guard covered his mouth, his jet short black hair was exposed to the world flickering in the wind like his scarf as he ran towards the flames.

 **Theses two Pro Heroes have an ongoing rivalry for the title of Australias Top Hero and yet they share the title of the Shield Of Australia since both have often set aside there differences and worked together to stop great disasters, defeat dangerous villains or save countless lives in the past. In a way they are the shield of justice that protects the people of Australia from harm.**

King Kanga leapt out of the fire while carrying a young boy just as Emu-Later had placed an injured women a good distance away from the flames before dashing back in, each time they came back out they saved more and more lives before heading straight back in without any hesitation while fire fighters and other heroes battled the blazing inferno.

 **They are indeed some of the greatest heroes in the world and the greatest in all of Australia but as time goes by the day they might one day retire draws ever closer...**

King Kanga wipes some blood off of his chin as he raises his fist in defiance to a large Villain with a rhino like Quirk, putting himself between the villain and the family behind him.

 **Soon it'll be up to the next generation of heroes to pick up there mantle as the Shield of Australia...**

A young boy and his friends were playing around with action figures and playing hero and villain. Soon that young boy was replaced by a man in red fighting a bunch of mechanised koalas.

 **But till then...**

A flyer fluttered across the city of Canberra with a picture of a cartoony version of King Kanga stating that Wallaby Highs Hero Course is starting soon.

 **They'll have to learn what it means to be heroes first!**

Countless students from across Australia can be seen either training there bodies/Quirks or studying intensely.

 **And make the most of what they can in the here and now!**

"To all you who wish to enrol in Wallaby High," King Kanga said, hoping to inspire the countless students before him. "Bonza luck 'n' seize the day, Carpe Diem!",

 **Welcome mates to _your_ Hero Academy!**

* * *

 ** _Transcode:-5-5-5-_**

 ** _Logging In!_**

 **Transcode:** Hello fanfiction! I'm back after so many...days? Months? Years? Ah whatever the point is that I'm back and inspired as all heck to snap out of my writers block and once again write fanfiction or to be more specific my brand new and very first My Hero Academia fanfic! Now the reason why I made it was simple few to no people have made stories set around other Hero Academies or countries, I mean not every character has to go to U.A and for it to be the best in the world implies there could be dozens or even hundreds of other Hero Academies that don't get any spot light and if 80% of the population has superpowers then that means there are potentially thousands of Heroes and Villains all across the planet of all nationalities we haven't even seen yet! That's where this story comes in, you see I decided to make the very first My Hero Academia Fanfic that focuses on the tale of heroes from Australia! Why Australia you ask? My answer is why not? I live in Australia so I know quite a bit about the setting and I can tell you it's a wonderful, diverse and admittedly dangerous place with the bush fires, venomous creatures and what not...plus aside from Captain Boomerang, Junkrat and Arrows version of Deathstroke I noticed that Australia has very few superheroes/supervillains so this story should make up for the Land Down Unders lack of superhuman individuals. Obviously since this is set in a setting where no canon characters(that I know of) have ever been before I'm going to need OC's to fill in the space for Heroes, Villains, Teachers, Students and even Vigilantes and considering how flexible the My Hero Academia Universe is pretty much anything could work, I have already created some of my own OC's for this such as King Kanga and Emu-Later but I'm willing to take some made by you guys as well. Just fill out the form below and send it to me via PM.

* * *

 **OC Sheet**

Name: (First name and last name)

Age:(How old they are)

Gender:(Male or Female)

Personality:(Self explanatory)

Appearance:(What do they look like?)

Clothing:(What do they wear most of the time?)

Relationships:(Family, friends, rivals, enemies, love interest, etc.)

History:(There past a.k.a origin story!)

Likes:(Self explanatory.)

Dislikes:(Self explanatory.)

Occupation:(There job/role in the story. If there a student then state what course they're taking and what year they are, if a teacher then state what they teach exactly. Pro Heroes occasionally make an appearance in the story alongside the Villains they fight. The role of Principal of Wallaby High is already taken.)

Quirk:(Name)

Quirk type:(Emitter, Transformation or Mutant)

Quirk Description: (How does it work and what strengths and weaknesses does it have?)

Reason they wanted to be a hero or villain:(Optional.)

 **Hero/Villain Sheet(Only Fill this in if you are either a Student or Teacher of Wallaby High, Villain, Hero or Vigilante.)**

Hero/Villain Name:(What are they called?)

Costume: (Explain what there costume looks like.)

Gadgets/Weapons:(What kind of equipment are they packing?)

How does it assist there Quirk:(Most costumes tend to support the wearers quirk in some way or another but in doing so tend to have some type of weakness. e.g. Mount Lady's costume is skintight and is designed to grow with her allowing her to grow to maximum height but it provides little in terms of protection.)

 **Stats (On a scale of 1-5):**

 _Power = -/5_

 _Speed = -/5_

 _Technique = -/5_

 _Intelligence = -/5_

 _Cooperativeness = -/5_

* * *

 _Notes on Wallaby High:_

 _Like all Australian High Schools students learn from year 7 to year 12 however Wallaby High is split into to two halves, the junior/civilian school that has normal teachers and is pretty much like any other school on the planet and the senior/hero school that has Pro Heroes or retired Heroes as teachers and is similar to what most of you would expect a Hero Academy would be like. The schools motto is Carpe Diem a latin phrase meaning Seize the Day._

 _Year 7 to 9 are considered junior students and learn normal civilian subjects like at any other high school with the occasional Hero class thrown in once or twice to better prepare them for whatever course they chose once they become senior students._

 _Year 10 to 12 are considered senior students and learn what every Hero Academy teaches depending on the course they've selected. Once a student reaches year 10 they get to chose from 4 different courses or as U.A calls them Departments, the Hero Course, General Education Course, Support Course and finally the Management Course. Each course is pretty much exactly the same as there Department counterparts in U.A and the Hero Course is the hardest to enter. Students will have to pass both a written exam and a physical exam in order to enter and those who fail depending on the circumstances either get the option to join a different course, are held back a year or are out right kicked out of the school. The start of Year 10 is also around the time several transfer students from around Australia or even from other countries decide to enrol into Wallaby High most of them trying to join the Hero Course._

* * *

 **Transcode:** Now with that aside I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter and if you did favourite and maybe even follow the story! Leave a review about your thoughts of the chapter and remember no matter what you do you always should give it your all and seize the day! Carpe Diem!

 ** _Transcode: 555, Logging Out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of Down Under, chapter 2:** _ **Heroes Rise-Part 1**_

* * *

Somewhere within the walls of the prestigious Wallaby High was a rather unique room, it was a bit smaller then most classrooms and was comprised of some type of space age metal with the door leading in and out of the room being made of a similar metal with some type of scanner built into it. On one side of the room an entire wall was filled with multiple monitors, opposite of the wall mounted monitors were a few rows of seats and aside from said monitors the only other source of light came from the LED panel lights in the roof which casted a white light on the silvery grey room. Most of the time the monitors would be playing recordings of whatever was going on in the school and barely anyone comes down here save for the maintenance guy and whoever gets stuck with monitor duty however today was a special occasion.

Seated amongst the rows of chairs were the teachers and staff of Wallaby High, retired or Pro Heroes of all ages who are dedicated to teaching and training the next generation of heroes. Many of them were in costume adding a much needed splash of colour to the rather dull grey room. The ceiling lights had been turned off shrouding many of the teachers and staff in darkness but also allowing them to better focus on the countless monitors before them. In place of recordings of Wallaby High the monitors now displayed images of a rather large city.

"Ah this brings back memories," A large man said in a cheerful tone as he glanced at the countless skyscrapers that composed the bulk of the city. "Although it looks like it got a bit bigger and shinier then in it was back in my day.",

"You can thank Mr Lachlan Martin for that.",

"You mean that kid from Townsville? The CEO of QueensSteel Inc?",

"Yep. Thanks to a deal we managed to cut with him we managed to upgrade some of our facilities including the city used for the Wallaby High Entrance Exam.",

"A fancy new city is good and all but this is an Entrance Exam for a Hero Academy, what about the "Villains"?",

"Upgrading the city was only part of the deal after all QueenSteel Inc is the biggest manufacturer of metallic goods in Australia...",

"You're telling me that not only is the whole city but all of those old piles of junk used for the exam got upgraded as well?",

"Pretty much, the improved hardware came from QueenSteel Inc while the new software came from the Metatron Bioelectronics and Software Corporation.",

"Heh the boss managed to cut a deal with not only Martin but Bruno as well?",

"Supporting a Hero Academy will get just about anyone good publicity however it did put a rather large dent in the schools increased budget.",

"Cut the chatter people," A calm but commanding voice caused the other teachers and staff to end there conversations and turn there attention to the man standing before them. "The Entrance Exam is about to start.",

With those words said everyone turned there attention back to the monitors as the man took a seat near the front. He like those around him was shrouded in shadows however due to his relative closeness to the monitors the limited light revealed the immaculate grey business suit he wore, his pale skin, short greying blonde hair, wires like fingers and black eyes that had a series of blue constantly changing code that formed the rough shape of an iris. He glanced upwards and stared at the potentially hundreds of superhuman students charging into the city as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"So these kids think they got what it takes to be heroes?," He muttered to himself, the wires that were his fingers extended and plugged themselves into a control panel just in front of him as the code in his eyes glowed a bright green. "Lets see if they can handle our new toys.",

And with that said Albert Powell a.k.a the RC Hero Digital-Eye and Principal of Wallaby High got to work...

* * *

Teenage students charged into the city from different entrances like a swarm of multicoloured ants, most amongst the rushing crowd used there Quirks to get ahead of the others, some had decided to stick to the main group and then there are the unprepared stragglers left in the dust who struggle to catch up with the others. In the end all of them were here to get into Wallaby High and to do that they need to pass this exam.

"Guys look a robot koala!", A random teenager with an antenna sticking out of his head shouted as some of them turned to see a mechanised version of one Australia's most adorable animals. It was primarily a dark shade of brown and grey with the number and letter 1P written on its limbs in bright white, its large round ears were made of a dark brown metal with the inner part being a light silver, it had a black button like nose and a pair of big wide mechanical eyes which were glowing a bright pink. It looked at the group of students staring at it causing its optics to somehow widen as if it was in shock before it rapidly ran down a dark alleyway.

"After it!", The student from earlier shouted as they along with a small group of around five gave chase. Eventually they cornered it off in a dead end as it turned around and looked at the towering teenagers in what most would recognise as fear.

"Time to scrap this bucket of...", A boy with a blade arm paused mid sentence as he along and the five other students with him heard a scuttling noise above, they turned there head upwards to see dozens of red dots stare back at them from the dark rooftops. When they turned there attention back to the robot koala from earlier its bright pink eyes had narrowed becoming a menacing shade of red, its mechanical paws now sported a gleaming set of razor sharp claws and it was grinning at them with a mouth filled with blade like fangs. Despite its mechanised form one of the students recognised these famous Australian legend for what they truly were.

"DROP BEARS!", One of them shouted just before the mechanised beast descended upon them like the Valkyries of old, screams of terror and the sound of battle soon began to spread through out the empty city.

* * *

"Drop Bear Villain Bots?",

"They're small, cheap to make, fast and are built for ambush attacks. They are capable of transforming into a seemingly harmless state that make most underestimate them, when they spot potential "prey" those large ears send a signal to other Drop Bear Mechs in the area before leading the unsuspecting target to a dark secluded area and then boom it and around a dozen or so others pounce on them.",

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?",

"They're heroes they'll be fine plus they are programmed to be non lethal and tend to ignore students that are too injured to fight and/or are unconscious.",

"Why are they only worth one point then?",

"Because they are both the most numerous Villain Bot we have and they tend to break rather easily.",

"Um guys looks like some of these kids are kicking it into overdrive.",

* * *

 **(Cue music: Hero A-My Hero Academia OST)**

Zooming past several students and robots that were locked into combat were a large mechanical snake with the designation 2P written in white that was curled into a hoop and was somehow rolling at speeds that would out speed most cars and a girl that was dodging its charges and trying to land a hit on the damned thing. She was 5'9 with a lean build and pale complexion, her face was round with freckles, long and curly orange hair and her eyes were bright green. She wore a black sports bra, black leggings and grey running shoes and was leaving a trail of electricity behind her as she threw another electrically enhanced punch that missed the mechanical serpentine.

"Keep still you damn Hoop Snake!", She shouted as she began to pant, the amount of electricity her body was producing starting to become less and less and yet she had the widest grin on her face. The snake made a 180 degree turn and came face to face with the girl before rolling at her at max speed, just before reaching her however it rapidly unfurled itself and lunged at her with open jaws that sparked with electricity.

"Gotcha.", The girl muttered to herself as the grin never left her face, adrenaline and electricity pumped into her body increasing her reaction timing and speed just enough to side step the lunge. As it passed by her she slammed an electrically charged fist as hard as she could into the side of its head, short circuiting it's processor and causing it to hit the wall behind her and fall limp on the ground. Smoke seemed to emit from its head as the girl wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Looks like that makes 15!", She said happily before zooming off to fight more robots, a trail of lightning followed her as she ran across the city.

* * *

"Did she just manage to not only dodge but also strike a freaking Hoop Snake while it was lunging at her?!",

"This sheila goes by the name of Roxanne O'Reilly, her Quirk Synapse Surge allows her body to produce electricity to increase pretty much all her physical capabilities such as her speed.",

"She must of enhanced her speed and strength to pull off something like that off.",

* * *

A boy with short wild blue hair with facial features that most would consider handsome was exiting an empty alleyway, he was around 6'1 tall, his body was well built, he had tanned skin and his eyes were brown and almond shaped. He wore a short sleeved button up white shirt with a pair of loose brown cargo pants and a pair of white and green sneakers. He looked up and came face to face with a large humanoid ape robot, it was primarily brown and silver, stood around twice as tall as the average man, had dark red "eyes" and was armoured like a tank with the designation of 3P written in white on its arms.

"Come at me you oversized toaster.", He taunted the machine, if it was insulted it didn't show it as it raised one of its large fist and threw a punch at the human before it. The boy smirked as he raised his right hand to catch the massive fist as his arm transformed into a spring, the moment the punch collided with his hand instead of splattering the kid it managed to push the boy backwards slightly and caused his spring arm to compress.

"My turn.", He said with a smirk on his face before throwing a punch with his right arm, the spring extended as his fist collided with the large robots chest unleashing the same amount of force as its punch focused into a much smaller area causing it to punch a hole through the robots chest piece as it fall over.

* * *

"That kids got a hell of a right hook if he could knock down one of the Yowie robots.",

"That kid as you call him is Jason Harris, his Quirk Spring allows him to transform his body into well springs allowing him to store up and release tremendous amounts force.",

"So he used those springs of his to knock it down by redirecting its own punch back at it, not half bad.",

* * *

"Is this all Wallaby High has to offer?," A fair skinned young man asked in a utterly bored tone, he was of average height with short, tousled, and mildly spiky jet black hair, a skinny but well-built physique and red eyes. He wore a hoodie, a pair of jeans and some expensive looking sneakers. One of his hands which was holding onto the the head of a Drop Bear Robot burst into flames as he crushed/melted its metallic head before tossing it into a growing pile of partially melted scrap. "I expected more.",

* * *

"Damn that's brutal.",

"That's Leon Caine to be exact, his Quirk Ignite allows him to control the his body heat to the point he can ignite his entire body into flames!",

"I thought it would be something along the lines of fire manipulating but that works too.",

* * *

In the residential areas of the city students who were about to fight one of the many types of Villain robots found themselves standing a few meters away from there original position with someone else in there place reducing the robots they were about to face to scrap with unexpectedly strong punches and kicks. The one responsible was a girl with black hair, her complexion was fairly light, her eyes were obsidian blacks and her face was like that of the stereotypical pretty girl. She wore gray and black sports pants, a plain white t shirt, fingerless black gloves and a pair of grey boots. She was fighting off a Yowie robot, dodging its slow, predictable but incredibly powerful blows while hitting it with everything shes got which at best put small dents in its armour.

"Hmm...plan B it is then.", She said to herself as a small smile appeared on her face before she ran full speed into the side of a wall and "accidentally" tripping and end up crashing face first into said wall, however before she collided with the structure of brick, metal and so forth she turned her head and locked her eyes on the Yowie who due to its slow movement speed has barely moved at all. Suddenly faster then even the blink of an eye the now unbalanced Yowie with the same amount of momentum as the girl had crashed straight through the wall of an empty house as the girl stood where it once did and watched as it tried to get back up before the roof collapsed on it keeping it down and out.

* * *

"She brung down a house on a Yowie robot!",

"Isn't that girl a Meyer?",

"Her name is Matilda Tsukinose, her Quirk Sleight of Heaven grants her slightly enhanced physical capabilities and allows her to instantly shift the location of herself, others, and objects within an area slightly smaller than her field of vision.",

"Guys are you sure we're not confusing her with another applicant? This file we got on this Manton kid says he has a Quirk that can do pretty much the exact same thing.",

"In a superhuman society like ours there are bound to be countless people that aren't even related to each other with similar Quirks however there tend to be some differences.",

"Right, Mantons Quirk while incredibly similar has better range but its effects aren't instantaneous and it doesn't grant him enhanced capabilities.",

"Its to be expected, while his Quirk is incredibly rare and is quite impressive Matilda is to put it frankly Meyer. She comes from a family that is well known for the many heroes the family has produced and there rare Quirks capable of messing with space time to a certain extent and/or teleporting.",

"I admit she's in a completely different ball park then most of the kids here but a strong family tree and Quirk doesn't make the hero.",

"Your saying she isn't going to make into Wallaby High?",

"No I'm just stating a fact that you as fellow heroes should know.",

"Can you two stop your bickering? We're trying to watch something here!",

* * *

All across the city people have started to destroy more and more villain bots but although the villain bots were more numerous then say the ones of U.A High the people that had the most points were destroying them at a far faster rate then the others. Most of the students could barely scratch thirty points while those in the top ten had gained ten to twenty more points then what was needed.

The battle between Australian robots and Quirked individuals include but are not limited to; A girl with telescopic limbs beating the ever loving bolts out of a Loop Snake, a boy who believes himself to be a dark sorcerer setting a Drop Bear on fire, a "Master of the Occult" with a tattoo on there arm that summoned a rock golem to impale a Hoop Snake with a street pole, a prankster who switched places between himself and several robots until the robots around him basically destroyed each other, a girl that turned into a large female werewolf like creature that shattered the robots optic lens through her howls alone, a painter who once close enough manipulated the dry paint on some of the robots to essentially crush it and a boy who somehow summoned a actually yowie composed of stars and grey smoke to fight one of the robot yowies in a one on one fight.

 **(End Music)**

However all those battles pale in comparison of what was about to come. They have seen and faced every villain bot from P1 to P3 but what about the one not worth any points, the one described as a walking obstacle?

* * *

"Heh some of these kids have already gathered enough points to actual pass at least this part of the Entrance Exam.",

"They sure got some skill, I mean did you see-",

Albert Powell merely ignored the many conversations happening around him at once and continued watching the multiple simultaneous battles going on screen with an unimpressed expression his face. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a familiar and terrifying looking silhouette as a small smile crossed his face.

"Looks like the real test is about to begin.," He said to himself as he glanced at a watch he wore around his right wrist to see what time it was. "Time's almost up as well, might as well make an announcement.",

His code like iris's glowed a bright green before transforming into a cyan coloured mic symbol, he cleared his throat.

* * *

Digital billboards and jumbotrons all across the battlefield turned city displayed images of a stylised glowing blue eye with a black background staring. The students who weren't locked in combat turned there heads up to see what was happening as a synthesised voice rung through out the city.

 **[Students There Is Only 5 Minutes Remaining Before the Entrance Exam Ends]**

This made some of the students especially the ones that were lacking the necessary amount of points to pass worry a little. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

 _BOOM_!

It just did.

 **[Also Look Out For The Zero Point Robot, That Is All]**

The transmission ended as each jumbotron and digital billboard returned to whatever they were playing earlier. Those too far away looked up to see smoke and a titanic creature in the distance. Those that were at the scene however saw this mechanised monstrosity for all its glory. Standing amongst the rubble of a large building was a titanic mechanised theropod composed entirely of grey and dark brown metals that towered most if not all of the buildings in the city, its designation 0P was written in white, it stood on two strong mechanised legs with large clawed feet, each of the fingers on its small hands had large claws, a large tail swung from its back and its head resembled a combination of a t-rex, a raptor and a monitor lizard. It's eyes were as red as a blazing inferno and its fangs like serrated blades. Slowly it turned its head it meet the gaze of the countless teenagers starring at it in shock.

"Metal Gear...", A boy with an eyepatch and headband said as he looked onward in awe.

"Burrunjor...", Someone amongst the crowd muttered in shock as the beast looked down on them as if they were little more then mere annoyances before it open its jaws to reveal the dozens of serrated teeth in its mouth and roared its dominance.

It shook the very ground beneath there feet and echoed through out the city, shattering glass and causing rubble to fall from the building it destroyed. Everyone looked on in fear as the titanic beast took a single step forward causing the earth beneath its feet to shake and kicking up a large amount of dust.

"RUN!", A boy with rock like skin shouted as hundreds of people made a mad dash to put some distance between them and the unholy union of beast and machine behind them.

The Burrunjor, Wallaby Highs most largest and expensive Villan Bot growled as it gave chase to its panicking prey.

* * *

In the monitoring room amongst the various teachers and staff who were watching the entire event with clenched teeth two in particular stood out, Powell and the man sitting next to him that has been content to be silent until now that was. Like Powell he wore a rather simple brown suit but instead of having his face revealed he wore a very familiar kangaroo themed mask. This was King Kanga and he was out right laughing when the Burrunjor had appeared on screen and the reactions some of these kids had.

"I almost feel not-so-bonza for those kids that you sicced that overgrown lizard on.", King Kanga said in a mirthful tone watching as teenagers that were not to long ago so confident in their strength, skills and Quirk now running around like headless chickens.

"You and I both know that to be a hero means you have to both fight villains and save lives.", Powell explained as he stared at a monitor displaying the Burrunjor as it spread chaos and mayhem through out the city. "The Zero Point Villain, a walking obstacle was made so dangerous and large in order to gauge how they would react under pressure, from what I can see I'm not impressed.",

"Don't count these kids out just yet," King Kanga said as he turned his gaze to a monitor displaying other examinees for the Entrance Exam helping each other, some using there Quirks to do things such as left up huge pieces of rubble to help those stuck underneath while others were simply leading others away from the massive mechanised lizard. "After all they're the generation that'll surpass us.",

"You really believe that?", Powell asked with a raised eye brow as the High Jumping Hero smiled.

"When faced with bonza danger, heroes will rise to meet the challenge", He stated as four figures on the monitor stood defiantly against the titanic beast as crowds of people ran past them in order to get away from the mechanised theropod.

"We'll see.", Powell said as they and several others watched the last few minutes of the Entrance Exam played out before them.

* * *

One of them a person of logic knew of the hidden aspect of the exam while the other someone that always had wanted to be a hero wanted to save people and do the right thing. One saw it as a challenge to be conquered while the other saw a chance to stand out.

In the end no matter what these four were thinking at the time they all shared one unified thought as they meet the menacing gaze of the mechanical colossus.

 _"Why in the f#%k did I think this was a good idea?",_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Transcode:-5-5-5-**_

 _ **Logging In!**_

 **Me:** Hello fanfiction and special thanks to...(takes deep breath.) ... **OB13, GiintokiSakata, Hofound, JackHammerMan, LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, Magus Black, MysteryAgain, NitroTheKidd88, PainX65, That Part, reven228** and **theotakureader101**! Okay I honestly didn't expect this many people to send me OC's but again thank you all for sending them in to me. Those of you that sent me one and I haven't replied to after two or more days, I probably didn't accept them for a whole multitude of reasons. I've decided to split the chapter into a 2 parter with the second part being the climatic battle between four students and the Zero Point Enemy of Wallaby High's Entrance Exam. Once the entrance exam is actually over it isn't too far from introducing the class of 10-A(Hero Course/Main Protagonist) to each other and to Wallaby High! I only have 4 empty places left for this class and the students shown or mentioned with a certain amount of detail above are all in. Also I'm sorry if this appears to be rushed cause in all honesty it was. Now with that aside, I have a track record of having difficulty with working with multiple people such as say over a dozen different individuals at once and will at most focus on specific groups of 3 to even 6 people during certain chapters in order to give everyone at least some time in the lime light. I'll focus on certain characters during certain arcs and so forth to at least try to give everyone a shot to be a hero. The commentary thrown in is to add to the fact the teachers and staff are watching and observing this all as it happens and that most of them were described as shrouded in shadows was basically my way of saying that I don't have enough teacher and staff OC's for Wallaby High aside from Principal Powell and King Kanga who is a teacher there mostly because he wants to see and even teach the generation that'll one day surpass him. All and all I hoped I actually did something in this story right. Its been a good couple of years since I wrote a fanfic so I need to know what I did right and what I did wrong. What did you guys like and what did you hate? Favourite it, follow it or leave a review if you can.

 _ **Transcode: 555, Logging Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes of Down Under, chapter 3: _Heroes Rise-Part 2_**

* * *

It was chaos. People were running in terror, buildings were toppled and the ground shook as a titanic beast rampaged through the city. Those that were furthest from the mayhem were too focused on finding as many Villain Robots as possible to care while those closest were more focused in trying to get away. Many of them who were mere minutes ago slaughtering the beast's lesser kin with their unique and powerful Quirks now ran from it, some stopping to help their fellow man while others literally trampled over each other in order to put some distance between them and the mechanised abomination.

The beast uttered a synthesised growl, its blood red eyes looking down upon the horrified or angered expressions of those who dared to look upon its metallic form. In the end no matter what they thought of the titanic theropod one fact remained, they were all no match. Its foot steps were like earthquakes, its body was steel, its gaze alone promised death and its roar was thunder. It was the Burrunjor and none dared to face its wrath...

 _*BOOM!*_

Till now that is.

* * *

 **(Cue music: Persona 5 OST 14-Will Power)**

One moment the beast was roaring its dominance the next it was staggering ever so slightly from having a fire ball the size of a child collide into its metallic face, melting some of its paint and leaving a relatively small but noticeable burn mark where it had struck. It growled in annoyance while its red optics glanced left and right, searching for where the attack had came from.

"Come beast of steel," A male voice somehow reached the Burrunjors audio receptors amongst the screaming people and chaos as the walling mountain of metal turned its head to face the one who called out to it. "Come face the wrath of darkness!",

It was a young man around 6' tall with messy dirty blonde hair that covered his neck and the top half of his eyebrows, a pudge in his belly and baby blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie tied around his neck and worn like a hooded cape, a white t-shirt, black track pants and red sneakers. Wrapped around his hands, wrists, and forearms were bandages that struggled to contain some sort of dark arcane energy that was swirling around his hands. His stance while a bit shaky was filled with confidence like a stage magician about to perform his next trick and yet his eyes spoke of a different story.

Fear. Not courage, not arrogance but the fear all creatures great or small feel when faced with something higher up in the food chain was what was reflected in the boys eyes. And yet despite this he stood his ground against the titanic monster before him as the people this beast had once chased gotten further and further away from the two. The beast released a burst of steam from its "nostrils" before it lumbered towards the boy a whole city block away from, its foot steps alone shaking the ground beneath its feet.

"Well since I have gotten its attention...," The boy muttered as a confident smile appeared on his face, the fear in his eyes seeming to take a step back as he began to work his magic. Sweat began to pour down his forehead as the energy around his hands began to combine, take shape and form into a large extravagant black magic circle before he aimed the rune filled shape at the mountain of metal heading straight at him. "Bare witness and be consumed by the darkness, **Grand** **Inferno!** ",

The boys shout was soon followed by a fireball more then twice the size of the one that initially gained the beast's attention. It had shot out of the magic circle like a bat out of hell, the large mass of red flames roaring through the air faster then the metallic titan would move before it collided with with the beasts face.

 _*_ _KA-BOOOOOOM!*_

The ball of fire exploded outward creating a small shockwave, cracking or out right shattering most of the glass of the nearby buildings and launching the beast back as a massive pillar of smoke obscured everything in front of the boy behind the attack. He had collapsed to his knees as one of his hands clutched the side of his head in pain while the other was being used to keep him up.

"It seems that the darkness is trying to consume me instead," The boy muttered wincing in pain as he glanced upward to see his handy work. "At the very least I have slain the beast...",

 _*STOMP!*_

The boys eyes widened as he felt the ground shook.

"Impossible," The boy said in shock as he saw a pair of burning red eyes stare at him from the fading wall of smoke. "How could this be?",

Something took a step forward revealing large clawed feet as the smoke began to clear revealing the monstrosity hiding beneath. The mighty beast while still standing was not unscathed, parts of its face were now heavily damaged, sparking or out right destroyed revealing the steel skill beneath. One of its eyes were cracked but that didn't prevent the unholy rage that seemed to glow in them, parts of its body were covered in the dust of debris from the buildings it had collapsed and some of its blade like fangs were now messing or out right melted. It gave a loud roar as various metal plates across its body opened up like feathers revealing multiple holes within its body and within those holes were the familiar shapes of a warhead.

"By the darkness!", The boy shouted in shock as fear once again gripped his heart while a little under a dozen man sized missiles flew straight at him, the boy rose a hand as the energy around it began to expanded into the shape of a large bubble that surrounded him but it began to rapidly flicker as he gripped his head while screaming in pain.

"The darkness...WHY HAS IT ABANDONED ME?!", The boy shouted at the heavens while tears welled in his eyes, the barrier he had attempted to form around him had shattered into a thousand transparent shards before the missiles had even reached him as the energy around his arms had faded to little more then a dim glow. He looked onwards to see the scared face of the beast, its crimson eyes shone with a menacing glow as it watched him cowering helplessly as the missiles began to home in...

"I am thou...",

" _ **AND THOU ART I!**_ ", Through his tears the boy saw a large stone structure materialise in front of him just as the missiles had finally closed the distance.

 _*Boom!*_

A comparably small series of explosions echoed throughout the empty street followed by the flash of pink light and strangely enough confetti however to the Burrunjors and the boys surprise not only was the target of said missiles still conscious but something had taken the blunt of the explosions for him.

" ** _Hey kid you alright?_** ", It had asked him while glancing over its shoulders revealing its glowing orange eyes and its head made from the same stone its body was composed of. It had its back to the boy and had used its body to shield him, its body which now sported small cracks from where the missiles had hit was made from a combination of concrete and stone of forged into a roughly humanoid shape. The boy who had wiped the tears out of his eyes looked up in confusion and awe at the stone like being that had saved him.

"A golem?", The boy asked in confusion as the wind began to pick up the scraps of confetti that was left behind by the missiles.

"He's a spirit to be exact," Someone behind the boy corrected him as the sounds of approaching foot steps soon followed. The boy spun around to see who it was and found himself looking at someone barely any older then he was extending a gloved hand to him. "The name's Augustine Wallace and the big guy over there is called Ansom, we're the guys that just saved your life.",

Augustine introduced both himself and the stone golem, now known as Ansom, to the mildly confused bandage covered boy. Augustine was a bit shorter standing at only 5'8" with a slim build, shoulder length shaggy black hair and a white highlight on the front of his hair. He wore plain black T-shirt with a picture of a small ghost with a lantern in its hands, long brown baggy pants with multiple pockets, black sandals, a black glove that covered his right hand and a brown bucket hat. Like the boy before him he too had bandages around his arm but his case they only covered his right arm. With a small grunt the boy took Augustines hand as the shorter of the two helped him get up.

"Your help is much obliged," He thanked him before noticing a yellow glow coming from Augustines own bandages, glancing to his side he took note that Antom had suddenly disappeared in a flourish of yellow dust. "To think one could summon spirits in this day and age are you perhaps a necromancer of sorts?",

"I prefer to be called a 'Spiritual Medium', now with that out of the way I would like to ask you a few questions; Whoareyou?What'syourQuirk?WhydidyouattacktheZeroPointer?Howdidyoudothat?", Augustine had begun to ask various questions one after another so quickly that he was essentially mumbling a random string of unintelligible words at mach speed, with a small laugh the boy took it all in stride as he struck a pose.

"Where are my manners, my name is Jacob Smith and I have no need for a Quirk for I am a great and powerful Sorcerer knowledgable in the ways of the dark arts!", The boy stated dramatically while waving his hands into the air, the energy that surrounded them glowed magnificently for a whole two seconds as the fluttering confetti around him gave him an air of wonder and amazement before it went off with the wind. Augustine instead of looking impressed or amazed merely stroked his chin in thought.

"A real life sorcerer? That may explain how you manage to damage the Zero Pointer...I wonder if there are any correlations between my spiritual power and your dark arts?", Augustine suggested as he and Jacob shared a deep and meaningly conversation about the occult and supernatural.

 _*ROAR!*_

Well they would have if it wasn't for the massive dinosaur with a melted face standing over them. Both looked up, one in justified fear while the other in mild fascination which quickly eventually gave way for fear as a pair of bloody red eyes stared down on them in what could only be described as primal fury.

"Almost forgot about that...", Jacob gulped in fear as Augustine looked around to find anything that could be of some use against the titan of steel before them.

"Do you have any tricks left?", Augustine asked the sorcerer nervously who grimaced and shook his head.

"The darkness would consume me long before it does this automaton, art thou spirits able to defeat it?", Jacob asked as the shorter of the duo began to list some things on his fingers.

"I have a giant rock golem that'll be crushed like an ant by that thing, two flying fish that are practically useless out of water and a perverted talking green lightbulb.", Augustine listed off there admittedly crappy options as Jacob gave him a deadpanned expression before looking back at the metal monster coming right at them.

"Well then that leaves only one other option," The young sorcerer stated as he slapped one of his legs with his hand for emphasis. "But it'll require the use of our legs.",

"So you came to the same conclusion as me then.", Augustine said as the two stared into the eyes of the beast defiantly, the shadow sorcerer and spiritual medium shared a single glance and nodded to each other as the beast took one massive step forward.

"RUN AWAY!",

 _*CRACK!*_

The duo's genius plan was stopped by a massive metal tail that was more akin to a wall suddenly blocking off there escape route, looking behind them they came face to metallic skull with the Zero Point robot which looked utterly unamused.

"Well we're screwed.", Augustine summed up their current situation with this simple sentence as Jacob nod solemnly.

"Perhaps you could summon us back from the dead.", Jacob joked as the duo faced there fate.

"I'll see what I can do wizard.", Augustine muttered as sweat began to drip down his brow, the beast before them had its jaws wide open as it prepared to pounce on it latest prey.

"OI BUCKET HEAD!," A loud female voice caught the beast and the boys attention as they looked up or in the Burrunjors case to the side to see someone standing atop one of the buildings. "Prepare to get your metallic ass kicked!",

She had a rather tall and lanky build with light brown that reached her mid back and was kept in a high ponytail, her skin was light with freckles and her eyes were brown and angular. She wore blue jean shorts, a pair of sneakers, and a tank tops depicting a rock climber. Oddly enough her arms and legs were divided into segments not unlike a telescopic pole. Her brown eyes revealing a flame that burned within her soul while she cracked her knuckles and grinned confidently.

"That's right boys and bots, all eyes on me!", She shouted from atop the roof tops before running forward and extending her segmented legs to around 10 feet long as she leapt onto the back of the Burrunjor.

Caught off guard by this girls actions the beast began to move its body to shake off the parasite that had latched on to its steel body but she held on tight, extending different limps and using the holes, protrusions and metal plates across the Zero Point Robots body to climb across its body like a rock climber crossing the side of a mountain if said mountain had teeth capable of tearing through steel and tearing through buildings by simply walking.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right?", Augustine asked Jacob who was equally confused as the two couldn't help but watch dumb founded as a girl was rock climbing or in this case robot climbing a massive mechanical dinosaur.

"I think the darkness is casting some sort of illusion over us.", Jacob muttered as the two looked behind them to see that the tail that had blocked there path had been lifted up as the beast that had cornered them was too busy smashing its body against buildings and such to shake off the girl, not caring about how much damage it was causing to itself as it desperately tried to remove the pest that clung to its body.

"Perhaps we should be making our leave.", Augustine suggested as Jacob looked back at the grinning girl climbing the giant robot in slight fear.

"What about the girl?", Jacob asked as Augustine merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I and several other people saw you cast the biggest fire ball I've ever seen at that thing and that merely annoyed it," Augustine said in a matter of fact tone before pointing a thumb at said girl. "From the way things are going she should be able to distract it long enough till the time limit ends, I mean aside from making it injure itself what could she possibly do to make that monstrosity consider her an actual threat?",

"My friend I believe you had just tempted fate.", Jacob stated before pointing at the beast's head causing Augustine to turn and see said girl now holding onto some of the recently formed holes near the cracked crimson eye of the mighty beast.

"Listen up you pile of bolts cause I'm only saying this once," She said before cocking her right arm back, a savage grin appearing on her face as the cracked crimson lens of the beast eye looked at her in shock. "My name is Evie Longate and I am the one who's taking you down!",

With a loud shout and with all her might Evie threw the strongest punch she could muster straight into the centre of the beasts cracked eye as she extended her telescopic arm just as her fist found its mark.

 _*CRACK!*_

Crimson shards fell to the ground below as an elongated fist lodged itself in the sparking hole that was once an eye, the beast didn't so much as move as half its vision became nothing more then grey static the last thing it saw with its right eye being a fist smashing into it and the grin of the one responsible. On the ground below the bandaged duo couldn't help but take a few steps backwards as they noticed that its metallic and scared body was trembling, garlands of electricity sparked across its wounds as it clenched its jaws.

"I think she may have pissed it off.", Augustine said nervously as he and Jacob looked on in fear as the beast roared in outrage, thrashing the its head into everything around it to dislodge the foreign object that had stolen its sight.

"Ah crap.", Evie muttered as she realised that not only she has outright pissed off a giant robot dinosaur her hand was now in a hole surrounded in very sharp glass shards. Needless to say the sudden movement of the beast coupled with her less then optimal grip on the robots face had ended with said glass shards impaling the exposed flesh of her arm.

"AHHHH!", She screamed as pain shot through her arm, the crimson shards had dug into her flesh like the talons of a cassowary and drawn blood from the wounds they had created. The shock of the sudden impaling of one of her limps caused her lose her grip, after that she had felt the wind rush by her hair as gravity pulled her downward. Her own blood dripping from the remains of the the beast's shattered eye as she fell to her doom, the staff member supervising the exam wasn't here to interrupt and those that were near her such as the bandaged duo on the ground below could do little but watch in horror while she plummets to the ground below. No one could save her...

Less then a second later she found herself resting on her back on top of a skyscraper adjacent to the blinded side of the Zero Point Robot while Augustine and Jacob looked onward in confusion as a girl that they just saw plummeting towards the ground suddenly being replaced with a fairly large rock mid fall.

"What just happened?", Both had asked with an utterly confused look on there face as they watch said rock be reduce to dust once it hit the ground.

"How in the world did I get here?", Evie asked no one in particular as she winced in pain, looking to her side she checked over the cuts in her arm and thankfully none of the glass shards got stuck in them however while not too deep they were still bleeding and stung like hell.

"Intentionally or not you manage to deal quite a bit of damage and blind the Zero Point Robot," Someone beside her commented startling the girl, she turned to see Matilda standing near the edge of the building watching the thrashing Zero Point Robot in mild fascination while playing with a small rock in her hands. "Considering your Quirk that is perhaps far more impressive then even what that bandaged boy managed to do.",

"Who the heck are you?", Evie asked as Matilda glanced at her before turning her attention back to the blinded beast before her.

"If you must know my name is Matilda Tsukinose," The Japanese girl said as she clenched the rock in her right hand. "And I might as well finish what you had started.",

"Wait your going to try to take that thing down? How?", Evie asked wondering just what this girl before her was capable of.

"Basic physics, the bigger it is or to be more accurate the more mass it has," She threw the rock with all her might as it soared just over the head of the beast as her eyes focused on the two. "The harder it falls.",

Suddenly the two objects swapped places as if space itself bent around them, a rock now stood where a giant once was as said giant was now falling ever so slightly to the side from the height of a skyscraper. Evies eyes were had widened in surprise while Matilda didn't even look the lest bit interested as she began to countdown with her fingers. The bandaged duo looked upward in horror as the shadow of the falling monster casted covered the both of them as they saw come closer and closer with the ground.

"RUN AWAY!", Both shouted while breaking into a sprint in the opposite direction of the falling mountain, Matilda's count down reached the one second mark while Evie watched on in a mixture of shock and awe.

 _*BOOOOOOMMMMM!*_

Like a meteor crashing into the Earth the mighty beast once again shook the city, great quantities of dust had been picked up, the ground beneath it had became nothing more then a large crater while the buildings it had fell on were reduced to piles of rubble. The beast lay motionlessly on its side as the crimson light in its eye began to die, somehow the Augustine and Jacob had managed to survive the beasts fall while Evie and Matilda were still on top of a skyscraper that despite all odds should of been a pile of rubble alongside its fellow brethren stood tall and strong.

 **(End music)**

* * *

"Holy Shit.", Evie summarised the recent turn of events that had played out before her in that one sentence as she looked at Matilda who was now right next to her and offering her a hand.

"You probably get that cut properly checked.", Matilda said motioning to the cut on her arm where some the blood has already dried up but the wound was more or less fresh.

"Yeah I think I should," Evie agreed as Matilda pulled her up on to her own two feet, the extendable girl looked at the fallen form of the Burrunjor and sighed sadly. "Wish I could of been the one to beat that thing though.",

"You still managed to damage it, that's already more impressive then what most of these examinees have done.", Matilda stated in a factual tone as Evie looked at her somewhat surprised by what most would consider a compliment before giving her a smile.

"Heh thanks, now lets get me patched up I think I might bleed out from this thing.", Evie joked as Matilda merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're more likely to die from having that wound infected then you are of bleeding out.", Matilda said while Evie laughed before stopping as she realised that Matilda was being entirely serious.

On the ground below Augustine and Jacob just stared at the newly formed crater caused by a falling dinosaur of all things as more and more people came back to the utterly destroyed area to see what had happened.

"Well that happened...", Augustine muttered not really having much to say as he, Jacob and a growing crowd were awe struck by the fact that somehow this over sized lizard was taken down.

"I suggest we all go hunting for some Villain Points then?", Jacob suggested as Augustine nodded, the two turning there backs on the destroyed form of the Zero Point mech and disappearing into the crowd while Matilda and Evie somehow manage to get down from the skyscraper...

 _*ROOOAR!*_

Or they would have if a familiar if not pained and desperate earth shaking roar didn't caused them all to freeze on the spot, everyone turned to the beast who's one good eye once again shone bright red as various plates on its body opened up one last time to reveal more missiles within its body.

"Ah crap.", This simple sentence was shared between Jacob, Augustine, Matilda, Evie and several others while there eyes widened in shock as the missiles were launched from its body.

However to everyone surprise instead of flying at everyone and thing around it they just went up and up and up until after reaching a sufficient height they exploded in a bright flash of pink and confetti, the beast eyes along with the eyes of every remaining robot suddenly turned a bright blue as once again each and every digital billboard, jumbotron and whatnot in the city went black while a bright blue eye appeared in the centre.

 **[Time's up, please make your way to the exits and those of you who are injured please see the nurse. The exam is now over.]**

The eye announced to the whole city as those in the middle of fights found that whatever they were fighting has stopped and proceeded to utterly ignore them, those that had gained more then enough points were content to simply get up and leave, those that didn't get enough points sighed in defeat and those that were in trouble found themselves being helped by the robots that they were trying to destroy a few seconds earlier. The Wallaby High Entrance Exam was officially over.

* * *

"There goes another chunk of our budget...", Powell muttered as he stared at the damage done to the fake city, buildings had collapsed, piles of destroyed robots, the roads were cracked and the near destroyed Burrunjor couldn't get up.

"Mate I think you went a little overboard this year.", King Kanga stated his opinion while staring at the screen revealing collapsed form of the Burrunjor, the battered students that had managed to take it down and the absolutely demolished part of the city the entire battle had taken place in.

"This is a Hero Academy, unless they are ready to face real danger then they aren't ready to become heroes.", The principal of Wallaby High said in his ever so calm tone after taking his eyes away from the monitors, his wire like fingers disconnected with the control panel before him before his eyes changed back to a series of blue code amongst a field of black.

"While most of us agree with you on that why did you make that thing so dangerous and yet gave it missiles that were basically confetti filled flash bangs?", A rather tall and slender man wearing little more then a black overcoat and a pair of military pants had asked in an amused tone.

"Well I had to make it somewhat safe, I mean I'm pretty sure I would be out of the job if I fired live weapons at children and yet somehow that hyper intelligent white bear/cat/mouse thing can get away with using mines in an internationally televised sports carnival.", Powell had began to explain the reason behind the confetti missiles before going on a small rant about a certain principal of a admittedly more well known hero academy.

"Still to see all these examinees from all across Australia display such brilliant and unique usage of there Quirks was simply fantastic!", A man with short blonde hair and emerald eyes that was wearing a black beret alongs side a black and white costume befitting of a painter said in a jovial tone as he couldn't help but applaud after witnessing the multiple battles and rescues that had taken place.

"Mates I think some of us are missing.", King Kanga said as he motioned to a pair of empty seats near the corner of the back row.

"If you have forgotten Mister Hiyashi was the one in charge of overlooking the exam.", Powell motioned to a monitor revealing a freckled lanky and lean man with pink skin, black horizontal slits for eyes and black hair wearing a pair of green glasses, scarf and spandex suddenly grow seven tentacles out of his back before lifting a massive piece of debris off of a student that had gotten there leg trapped underneath.

"Ah right I almost forgot Hiro over there volunteered to watch over the students for this years exam.", King Kanga admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"And of course Evelyn is out there patching up everyone who got injured in the exam and catching the attention of pretty much anyone with a hint of testosterone in there system.", The man in a long coat quipped as he motioned towards a monitor revealing a tall and curvaceous women with green eyes and light green tied downward in a ponytail wearing a pink lab coat treating the wounds of various students such as Evie, some of the males that were being treated by her couldn't help but stare then again she didn't really seem to mind.

"In those young blokes defence most of us couldn't help but look at a pretty sheila like that back when we were there age heck i'm a hundred percent sure most blokes 'n' some shelias here wouldn't mine having a root with her.", King Kanga said in a joking tone as Powell rolled his eyes at arguably Australias strongest hero's rather perverted comment, everyone else either silently agreed, kept to themselves or simply sighed.

"Regardless I do believe it's time to see just who made it in this year.", Powell stated and with a click of his fingers the monitors now displayed the name of various students and how many points that collected. Most didn't meet the minimum requirement and were blanked out leaving two different list, one in red with the letter A next to it and one in blue with the letter B next to it. Both list only contained 16 individuals at most.

"As expected those that had risked there lives and used there Quirks to the best of there ability against the Zero Pointer had managed to get in.", The jovial artist said proudly as most of the teachers save for a select few were more then happy with the current roster for this years Hero Course.

"Not half bad.", Powell stated nonchalantly as King Kanga laughed loudly.

"Not half bad? Powell these kids have got what it takes to surpass me one day!", The high jumping hero said with a proud smile on his masked face as the general mood in the room became more or less positive.

"So who's turn is it to either make some kids dream a reality or shatter them completely?", The man in a long coat asked as King Kanga couldn't help but chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious?", The Shield of Australia had asked rhetorically as all the lights in the room began to dim..

* * *

 _One week later..._

* * *

All across Australia over 16 teenagers who had applied to Wallaby High had received a envelope with the seal of Wallaby High on it, some simply cut it open, others ripped it open and most just plained opened it. In the end all of them found two things, a letter from the school itself and a strange circular device. Upon pressing a silver button on its side the device slide open to reveal a lens of sorts as it projected a small hologram of the High Jumping Hero himself in a rather nice looking business suit plus his signature mask.

 **[G'day mates it's me King Kanga 'n' i have some news for you regarding how you did in the entrance exam.]**

He motioned to his side to reveal various names with how many villain points each person had obtained beside them. For some they didn't rack up that many.

 **[Some of you blokes 'n' sheilas had either fought those robots very well or barely fought any to begin with 'n' many of you didn't make the cut however being a hero isn't just about fighting evil.]**

The screen extended revealing another set of points called rescue points as King Kanga grinned.

 **[Sometimes saving a life is worth more then stopping a villain 'n' for those of you who had failed to gain enough villain points this was how you managed to make up for it!]**

The rescue points and villain points combined revealing how many these people had really earned revealing the top 15 students.

 **[That's right kids you made it in so let me be the first to give you a bonza ole aussie welcome]**

The results table closed as the High Jumping hero looked straight at the people who he was addressing, a toothy grim appeared on his face as he extended his opened hand forward waiting for someone to take it.

 **[G'day mates 'n' welcome to _your_ Hero Academy.]**

* * *

 ** _Transcode:-5-5-5-_**

 ** _Logging In!_**

 **Transcode:** And that's a wrap! What a ride am I right? Took me this long to finish one decent fight scene and finally end the entrance exam, well I might as well tell you all that the next chapter is when school finally starts! I hoped I introduced some of your OC's well cause this was a bit rushed. By the way special thanks to **UnoriginalName** , **SyroTheWritten** , **ThalioTP** and **Gashadokuro** **Amanojaku** for sending in there OC's for this story and everyone who left a review, it's always nice to know that people may actually like this little story of mine. With that out of the way I have a big announcement to make, the main class of 10-A has been filled! Congratulations to all of you who made it in and better luck next time for all of you who didn't now I will accept OC's from time to time if they are either a side character, a Hero, villain, vigilante or teacher but be warned the main characters have already been established so while everyone gets a chance in the spot light some will in said spotlight more then others. Anyways sorry for such the long wait but school life has made writing this story a bit difficult but I will finish and post chapters, it'll just take some time between each chapter to make them and such. Now with that all said and done who saw the latest episode of My Hero Academia? I sure as hell did and it gave me a bit of inspiration to write to finally wrap up this chapter, leave a review on how you thought of the chapter and perhaps even follow or favourite the story. Till next time see ya and remember to always make the most of the here and now, Carpe Diem!

 ** _Transcode: 555, Logging Out._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heroes of Down Under, chapter 4: _Traffic Jams_**

* * *

It was a warm summer morning in the bustling harbour city of Sydney, people of all ages, races and with various Quirks were roaming the streets of the seaside metropolis, the sun was out and the sea was shimmering. The chattering of people, sounds of cars, squawks of gulls, chirping of cicadas and so forth created a strange symphony of noises that breathed life into the coastal city. Amongst the many vehicles driving down the Sydney Harbour Bridge was a rather large blue and white bus with several people seated within it.

With the exception of the middle aged bus driver with the face of a dingo all of the people that were seated on the bus were both teenagers and wore what was presumably a school uniform, the boys wearing white shirts along with either grey pants or shorts while the girls were wearing white blouses and grey skirts. The shirts and blouses both had a logo on there right beast, it was a small green shield with an even smaller yellow wallaby, near the centre of the shield the letters W and H were written in white and the words "Carpe Diem" were written near the top in the same shade of white. However aside from the school these students were heading to an the uniform they all shared each and every person on this bus differed in one way or another. Some of them were engage in conversation with their fellow students while others were merely browsing through the internet on their smartphones.

Amongst all the chattering and typing of the dozen or so students a young boy can be seen seated alone near the left window that was furthest away from the majority who were seated closer to the back of the bus. He has pale white skin, messy dull chin-length black hair and crimson eyes with a vertical scar over his right eye. He wore the same uniform as everyone else with grey pants instead of shorts despite the warm weather and black sneakers. A black back pack that was presumably his laid on the right side of his seat while he watched the passing by scenery in mild boredom.

"Can't believe I finally got into Wallaby High.", The pale boy muttered to himself as a small smile crossed his face while he watched the beautiful blue sea, the black bars of the Sydney Harbour Bridge, the white arches of the Sydney Opera House and a large mass of pink pass him by...

 _*SMASH!*_

The bus along with pretty much every vehicle on the bridge came to a sudden stop as several sets of eyes turned to see what in the world was causing this commotion and promptly widened in surprise. Standing in the middle of traffic was what can only be called a humanoid mass of coral, branch like extensions extended from all over its pink stone like body, it's eyes were like red stones and its mouth appeared to be filled with jagged coral in place of teeth. It wore little more than a pair of tattered pants and held what looks to be a large duffel bag that was all but overflowing with money in its right hand. Despite its inhuman appearance everyone here knew what it or to be exact he is...

"A villain...", The pale boy said in anger, his red eyes narrowing at the sight of the coral man as a small frown formed on his faces while those around him began to crowd around the windows. However something in the corner of his eye caught his attention turning that frown upside down as the students around him began to chat excitedly or even cheer.

"Just great, first day back and a villain decides to stir up some trouble," The bus driver muttered in a dry tone as the pale boy along with several other students on the bus looked out the bus's windows to watch or record whoever it was fighting against the coral man while the local authorities were keeping civilians out of said fight. The bus driver just gave a deep sigh as he tipped his hat to cover his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this shit.",

* * *

 **(Cue music:** **Boku no Hero Academia OST-"My Hero Academia")**

The coral man roared as dry branches of coral shot out from his body like makeshift projectiles, the sharp pink shards flew through the air and straight towards the various cars and people around him. Before they can reach their target a large man stood before the oncoming barrage and the people, sparks flew as the the projectiles either bouncing off or were out right shattered once they came into contact with his metal like body.

"Coral manipulation and you use it to rob a bank?", The man asked in a disappointed tone while staring at the pink coral villain before him who returned his looks of pity with those of hatred. "What wasted potential.",

He stood at 5'11 and wore a black unitard with short sleeves revealing his shiny copper like skin, copper boots, copper gauntlets around his arms, a cowl with goggles covering his eyes that exposed his gold like hair, ports of some sort in random areas of his costume and various rectangular batteries were strapped onto his shoulders, waist and knees that had wires that were all connected to his metallic skin. Cracking his neck from side to side the man gave a small grunt as the batteries across his body activated causing yellow arcs of electricity to fly across his metallic body while the coral man ran right at him.

"I can't believe we're getting to see a Pro Hero like Kopper Wire put the smack down on a villain!", Someone next to the pale boy shouted in excitement causing him to turn his attention away from the fight to see who it was, the sounds of metal clashing against coral ringing behind him while the other students were practically cheering as if they were watching a sports game.

The one who cried out the name of the metal man now known as the hero Kopper Wire was a boy roughly the same age as the crimson eyed boy. Like the pale boy he too wore the same uniform but with grey shorts and leather boots. He stood around 5'8 with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He had the biggest smile on his face while the pale boy that was seated in front of him looked at him in mild amusement.

"I see you're a fan of heroes.", The pale boy stated the obvious as his tanned counterpart turned to him and nodded while a confident grin spread across his face.

"Yep always wanted to be one myself.", The brown haired boy said while the pale boy gave him an understanding smile.

"I guess you're in the Hero Course too?", He asked as his tanner counterpart nodded once again while raising his right hand up and pointing his thumb at himself.

"Yep and after I graduate from Wallaby High I'll become the next number one hero," He stated confidently while the other students were oohing and aahing at the intense battle outside. "Believe it!",

"Heh you seem pretty sure of yourself.", The pale boy stated in an amused tone before extending an opened hand out to him. "The name's Crevan Crowley fellow Hero Course student, you?",

The tanned boy glanced at Crevans outstretched hand for a second before reaching out to grasp it.

"Heh guess you can call me David then.", The tanned boy said with a friendly smile as the two shook hands, sealing the newly formed bonds of friendship between two young heroes...

 _*CRASH!*_

"What in the world?", Crevan wondered as the two stopped shaking hands and turned their attention back to the battle behind them and were treated to the sight of the villain who now had his back against the wall.

"Give up," Kopper Wire said while pointing his now blade like right arm at the villain, the copper like sword sparking with electricity while his goggles reflected the scared crimson eyes of the villain. "There's nowhere to run.",

The coral man had his back against a dented railing glanced at the money filled duffel bag he had dropped behind the hero, the cops behind said duffel bag and then the sea behind him. A wicked grin crossed his face as Kopper Wire realised too late what he was planning to do.

"See ya later Hero.", The coral man said before diving off the edge of the Harbour Bridge, Kopper Wire tried to catch him but missed by a few short centimetres as he and several other people watch the villain dive into the dark blue water with a large splash.

"Damn it, he got away.", Creavan said with a frown while David shook his head and pointed at a familiar and terrifying shadow in the water heading straight at the coral man.

"Kopper Wire may not do well in water but there _is_ a hero in Australia that does.", David said optimistically as a look of realisation dawned on Creavan's face while a panic shout came from one of the students.

"S-SHARK!", One of them pointed at a familiar blade like fin cutting through the surface of the water heading straight towards the coral villain who began to panic, he fired dozens of his coral branches at the shadowy figure in the water to either scare it off or kill it but it moved just too fast for any of the jagged projectile to find there mark and was relentlessly trying to close the distance between it and its panicking prey.

"No," Creavan whispered while looking onward with a smile that was matched only by Davids. "Megalodon.",

The shadowy shape shot out of the water like a surface to air missile revealing it to be costumed shark man that was presumably a hero. He wore a full wetsuit that was grey at the back which turns white at the front that, it went to his wrists, ankles and part of his neck leaving his gills exposed to the world. Fin like attachments were connected to the back of his arms and a grey shark fin stuck out of his back. To top off his costume he wore a shark mask that covered the upper half of his face except for his shark like eyes and leaving his fang filled mouth exposed to the world. A savage grin appeared on his face as he locked eyes with the coral man.

"Welcome to _my_ turf!", With that said the aquatic hero known as Megalodon with all his might dragged the coral villain beneath the surface of the water while he was diving back in, whatever battle that occurred between these aquatic based individuals looked like a shark going into a feeding frenzy as everyone else saw little more than bubbles rapidly rising to the surface followed by fragments of coral shooting out of the water and small specks of red blood littering the vast blue sea.

Suddenly it stopped. The students, people, police, Kopper Wire heck basically everyone watching unconsciously held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Less than a second later breaking through the surface of the water with the unconscious form of the coral man in tow was Megalodon who was now sporting a few cuts across his costume and a toothy grin.

"Oi Kopper Wire you looking for something!?", Megalodon shouted towards the metal hero way up on the bridge while lifting up the coral villain for the world to see.

"Good job on subduing the villain Megalodon!", Kopper Wire shouted back as everyone on the bridge cheered for the heroes victory over the coral villain while the local authorities did what they needed to do to reduce the sudden increase of traffic on the Harbour Bridge.

 **(End music)**

* * *

After the battle had ended a police boat had to be fetched to pick up the villain, the media were either taking pictures or interviewing the heroes that saved the day, Megalodon and Kopper Wire stayed to help with the clean up and after a few minutes traffic eventually cleared and the blue bus was once again off towards Wallaby High.

The mood on the bus was now far more exciting than it was a few short minutes ago, everyone save for the bus driver who was more focused on getting this bus full of kids to school on time was chatting excitedly about the battle on the bridge. Amongst these people David and Creavan can be seen sitting next to each other with the paler boy having moved his bag to make space for his new brown haired companion. The two were looking outside the window to see the scenery change from towering skyscrapers to towering metal walls.

"So this is Wallaby High...", Creavan muttered in awe as the bus came to a slow stop just outside the main entrance which consisted of a large rectangular gap in the walls with the same logo as the one on their uniforms just above the entrance but this time far larger and in shining metal. David whistled appreciatively.

"So this is where I'm I gonna become the next number one hero," The brown haired boy said confidently while a confident grin appeared on his face. "Not bad.",

The entrance lead to a pathway that was flanked on both sides by a few stone statues of previous heroes that most likely attended here in the past, the school itself was quite large consisting of several different buildings interconnected through pathways and such with the only ones the students on the bus being able to see being twin large multi-storey building made from, steel, glass and bricks. Other students can be seen entering the school, some were dropped off by their parents, a few walked but for the majority many of them just took the bus here instead.

The teenagers on the bus began to leave, some tapping a bus card on a scanner that gave a small ting noise every time a card was scanned while others just walked off since they already paid for the bus. David and Creavan walked side by side as they entered the gates of Wallaby High along with the other students that passed them by.

"So I guess this is where our first day here really starts.", Creavan said as his red eyes staring at the towering buildings and incredible students of Wallaby High in wonder.

"Heh let's do our best then.", David said with a confident smirk, the duo staring down the mountain that they would need to conquer to become heroes. Who knows what challenges await these two heroes in training...

 _*RINNNNNNGGGGG!*_

"Oh crap.", The two cursed realising they were already late for the first day of school, the duo then broke into a mad sprint in an effort to find out where the heck they were supposed to go.

"I can't believe I'm late on my first day.", Creavan said in mild annoyance while David chuckled.

"Don't worry I've looked up the school's bell times online, they always ring a minute or two early to give students a heads up," David explained as the two found themselves searching through a small crowd of students to see if they can find any around there age and in the Hero Course that they can simply follow to whatever they have first. "We still got some time to make it to Roll Call as long as the second bell doesn't-",

 _*RINNNNNNGGGGG!*_

The two just stared at the bell that had all but sealed their fate before looking at each other, no words were needed for the shared expression of pure dread that were on there faces were more than enough to convey a universal message anyone from any generation could understand.

"FUUUUUUUU-!",

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Transcode:-5-5-5-_**

 ** _Logging In!_**

 **Transcode:** Hey it is I transcode again, a big thanks for all of those who reviewed last chapter and again thank you all for your opinions and advice, it really helped me keep on writing. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit short and sorry about the cliffhanger, I wanted to make a transitional chapter between going to school and passing the exam. I also wanted to show some of Australia's own Pro Heroes in action, sorry to anyone if I didn't get your OC right. Now anyway I just introduced these two new students which I will describe as Naruto and Sasuke if Sasuke was actually nice, next chapter I'll introduce the rest of the cast and possible a teacher or two. Anyways tell me how you think of the chapter in the reviews and remember, Carpe Diem!

 ** _Transcode: 555, Logging Out._**


	5. Update

Hey guys, been a while hasn't it? Well I'm here to say this with a very heavy heart. This story is now cancelled, why? Because I just can't be bothered to write about it anymore but also because I have more important things in life to focus on right now. May be I might reboot this series one day under a new title, maybe I give this story away to someone who cares about it more then me either way this story is over and as such so is the world it created. Just imagine some jackass with an antimatter Quirk accidentally blew up the planet or the equivalent of Galactus or some other world ending cosmic entity showed up and quite literally ate the world. Either way this is where I draw the line. Sorry to everyone who trusted me with the characters you all hand crafted for this story. This story is now officially cancelled.

 ** _Story- Terminated_**

 ** _Transcode: 555, Logging Out_**


End file.
